


I Promise

by Katcher



Series: Little One [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part seven of Little One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

Scarlett woke up the next morning and looked over to her mother who was sat in the uncomfortable looking chair next to her bed, “Mommy,” Cordelia stirred and opened her eyes before leaning forward and looking at her daughter.

“What is it, little one?” Scarlett held her hand out and Cordelia took it gently.

“Where’s mama?” Cordelia shrugged.

“She said she was going home a few hours ago to make sure that Luna was fed,” Scarlett nodded, “The she called to ask if we needed anything and said she’d be back later,” The girl nodded again and pulled her mother’s hand weakly. Cordelia laughed, “What, baby girl?”

“Lay with me?” She pouted up at the woman who nodded and slipped into the bed before wrapping her arms around the girl.

“I love you doodle bug.”

“Big as the sky, mommy.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett was released the next morning after the doctor checked over everything. Misty carried her into the house and Cordelia shut the door behind them, “Do you want anything, baby girl?”

“I want a bath. I can still smell the hospital,” They both laughed at her and Misty nodded before sitting her down and watching her make her way upstairs.

“She’s so darn precious, Cordelia,” Cordelia could only nod her agreement as they both watched her go.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia walked into the living room later to see her daughter snuggled into the corner of the couch with her bunny under her arm and her book laid open on her lap, “Hey, Scarlett,” The girl looked up and smiled at her mother, “Can I read with you?” She nodded and Cordelia made her way to the girl and sat down beside her. 

Scarlett leaned into Cordelia’s side and shifted the book so it was across both of their laps, “What is this, darling?”

“The Little Princess,” Cordelia nodded and pulled her daughter closer before reading aloud to her.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke the next morning to find her bed already lacking her wife. She looked amused as she got up and headed downstairs. Misty never willingly got up before she did. As she entered the living room, she realized why the woman was up so early.

A large blanket fort had been crafted in the middle of the room and Cordelia laughed before rounding it and looking in to see her daughter sitting cross legged and reading while her wife slept peacefully next to the girl on her side, “Scarlett?”

“Hi, mommy!” The woman giggled and squatted down.

“What are you doing, baby girl?”

“Mama said we were going to have blanket fort day since you missed it.. And then she fell asleep,” Cordelia giggled and crawled into the fort on Misty’s other side.

“Go get Luna. She can enjoy blanket fort day with us too,” The girl nodded and left before Cordelia leaned forward and trailed soft kisses over Misty’s sleeping face, “Misty,” Was whispered softly against her skin as she trailed her lips towards her wife’s. The wild blonde responded as Cordelia connected their lips and grinned into the kiss, “You are the sweetest person in the world, baby.”

“Nope. Ya are,” Cordelia laughed and laced their fingers together before bringing her hand up and pressing soft kisses to Misty’s knuckles, “I love ya so much, Cordelia.”

“I love you too, darling.”

oooOOooOOooo

They were together in the blanket fort later that day. Misty was laid on her stomach and Cordelia was sat up cross legged with Scarlett in her lap as they watched a movie. Part of the way through “Annie”, Cordelia felt Scarlett stiffen and hugged her gently.

“What is it, little one?” Misty looked up when her wife spoke and paused the movie as she sat up to look at her daughter.

“Nothing,” Misty met Cordelia’s eyes and Cordelia looked over Misty’s shoulder at the screen.

“Is it the movie, sweetheart?” Scarlett finally gave a small nod, “Oh, we don’t have to watch it, love bug. I didn’t even stop to think that it might be upsetting for you,” Misty nodded along to the words and leaned forward to leave butterfly kisses on the girl’s face.

“No, I want to,” Cordelia met blue eyes over the girl’s head and nodded slowly.

“Are you sure, baby?” Scarlett nodded, “Alright,” She nodded to her wife and Misty pressed play before leaning into Cordelia’s side and grabbing one of Scarlett’s hands in her own, “We love you so much, Scarlett.”

oooOOooOOooo

As the movie came to a close, Cordelia looked down to find her daughter asleep in her arms, “I’d say we had a good day,” Misty looked over and laughed at the sight of her daughter.

“Me too,” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her wife’s cheek, “How do ya wanna move her?” Cordelia shifted and realized she couldn’t get up without moving too much and probably waking Scarlett, “I got her,” Misty stood before gently picking her daughter up. 

Cordelia followed her up the stairs and into the girl’s room. Misty laid her down gently and pulled the covers back up over her little body. She brushed the hair out of the girl’s face and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Good night, munchkin. I love ya, baby girl.”

Cordelia leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the girl’s forehead as well and pulled back to look at her for a moment, “Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you. Sweet dreams.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Mommy!” Cordelia jerked awake and blindly made her way into her daughter’s room. The girl was squirming on the bed, “No! You’re wrong!” Cordelia pushed her fingers through Scarlett’s hair trying to comfort her, “They do love me.. They wouldn’t do that,” Cordelia felt her heart breaking and picked her daughter up gently. She rocked her back and forth as she tried to wake her, “I don’t wanna go back… I wanna stay here.”

“Scarlett? Scarlett, baby, wake up for me please,” She held the girl closer to her body and could feel her crying into her shoulder, “I’ve got you, baby girl. You’re not going anywhere,” She felt Scarlett nod against her and sat down on the small bed with her in her lap, “Do you want to tell me about the dream?” 

“No,” She nodded at the whispered reply.

“Can I tell you something then?” The girl gave a small nod against her, “We love you with every part of us, Scarlett. We love you so much and we dreamed and wished for you for a long time. We will never stop loving you and we will never stop wanting you. We’ll always be here for you, baby girl. Always. No matter what,” The girl was still and quiet for a moment.

“You promise?” Cordelia nodded.

“I promise, love bug. I promise.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke the next morning and realized she had fallen asleep in her daughter’s small bed. She turned her head and looked at the peacefully sleeping face of her baby. Cordelia leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the end of her little button nose and laughed when Scarlett wrinkled her nose up in her sleep.

The Supreme rolled onto her side and trailed her finger tips lightly over her daughter’s face and watched little blue eyes slowly blink open, “Good morning, little one,” Scarlett yawned and Cordelia laughed at her.

“Morning,” Was whispered as the girl scooted forward into her arms. She wrapped her arms around her baby and held her close to her. She looked up as the door was pushed open and watched Misty run across the room and throw herself onto the foot of the bed. Scarlett giggled and peeked her face out from Cordelia’s neck.

Misty held her arms out to the girl and lifted her to her body before sticking her tongue out at Cordelia and running from the room. Cordelia laughed and sat up.

“Hey!”

oooOOooOOooo

“Ugh!” Misty jumped as her wife walked into their bedroom that night.

“Ya okay, darlin’?” Cordelia nodded and made her way to the bed before placing herself into Misty’s lap. Her wife laughed but wrapped her arms around her, “What is it, baby? Ya only want me ta hold ya when you’re upset,” Cordelia nuzzled her face into her wife’s neck.

“I always want you to hold me,” Misty grinned slightly and dropped a kiss into neat blonde hair, “Another one of the girls called,” Misty nodded her understanding and ran her hands gently over her wife’s back. 

“I’m sorry, darlin’,” Cordelia nodded and shifted closer to the woman, “Ya know… If ya wanna stay here, I can do this one?” Cordelia pulled back and looked into blue eyes.

“I love you. You know that?” Misty just grinned at her, “You don’t have to do that for me, baby. It’s my job anyway,” Misty nodded.

“I am on the council, Dee. It wouldn’t be too weird if I showed up in your place,” Cordelia shook her head, “Please, darlin’? Let me do this for ya,” The Supreme looked into blue eyes.

“Are you sure?” Misty nodded.

“Positive.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett was pulled from her bed as she slept that night and just snuggled into the woman holding her. Cordelia stepped into her bedroom and Misty looked up with her bag already packed. They’d found a late flight and decided to go ahead and let her head out as soon as possible.

The two women made their way to the car and Cordelia sat Scarlett in the back seat. Misty smiled at her and climbed into the backseat with the girl as Cordelia slid into the driver’s seat. She drove them to the airport and got out as Misty gently woke her daughter.

“Baby girl, can ya wake up for a minute?” Scarlett stirred and leaned into her side, “I have ta leave, munchkin,” Scarlett’s eyes opened then and she looked up at her mother.

“Why?” Misty grinned and dropped a kiss into brown curls.

“I’m goin’ this time instead of mommy. So she’ll be here with ya,” Scarlett nodded and leaned into Misty to hug her tightly, “I love ya so much, baby girl. Big as the sky. And I’m goin’ ta miss ya, darlin’.”

“I love you too, mama. Big as the sky,” Misty hugged her tightly before stepping out of the car. Cordelia looked up from where she’d gotten her wife’s bag out and walked to her side before pulling her into her arms.

“Are you sure about this, baby?” Misty laughed and nodded before leaning forward to kiss her wife.

“I’m sure, Dee. Just make sure she doesn’t get too much cuter while I’m gone,” Cordelia laughed and pecked her wife’s lips.

“I love you so much, my Misty,” The swamp witch smiled as she nodded.

“I love ya so much, Cordelia.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had gone home and placed Scarlett in the bed with her. Her daughter had snuggled into her side before promptly falling back to sleep. Cordelia just smiled softly and fell asleep with her daughter in her arms.

When she woke the next morning, it was to Scarlett sitting up in the bed with her cell phone to her ear, “She’s awake now,” Scarlett giggled into the phone and held it out to Cordelia.

“Hello?”

“I miss ya so much, Dee. How d’ya stand this?” Cordelia laughed and reached out to tap her daughter on the nose.

“I told you it wasn’t easy,” She heard her wife shifting, “How’s the damage?”

“I don’t have a clue. I haven’t made it out there yet,” Cordelia nodded and pulled Scarlett into her lap before dropping a kiss into her hair, “I love ya so much, baby.”

“I love you too, Misty.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Mommy, come on!” Cordelia laughed from upstairs and finally left her room and descended the stairs.

“What?” She grinned knowingly and her daughter just raised her eyebrows. She was already dressed in little soft shorts and a t-shirt for practice, “Okay, okay. Let’s go.”

oooOOooOOooo

Tori was batting and Scarlett standing in as a base runner as they practiced. She hit one into left and the girl started for second and then third. She could see the ball flying in and slid into the base.

“Red!” She looked up at her coach as she stood and brushed the dirt off of her.

“What?” Tori looked down and pointed to her leg with the bat in her hand. She had completely torn it up and there was blood running down her leg, “But I’m safe,” The woman stared for a moment before laughing and turning to find Cordelia in the stands. She waved the woman over and the Supreme made her way to them and into the gate.

The woman looked down at her daughter and raised an eyebrow, “But I’m safe,” Cordelia bit her lip to keep her laugh in, “Did no one realize that?”

“Alright, girls! That’s all for tonight. Don’t forget the game Saturday!” The girls filed out and Cordelia picked Scarlett up gently and settled her on her hip.

“You are covered in dirt,” The girl nodded grinning and pointed to her coach.

“So is Tori,” The woman looked up in defense.

“I’m an adult,” She stuck her tongue out at the girl.

“Barely.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was now in the bathroom. Scarlett was on the counter with her leg up so Cordelia could clean it. She flinched at the sting of the cleaner and Cordelia grimaced, “I’m sorry, baby girl. I’m almost finished,” Scarlett nodded and Cordelia stood to pick her phone up when it started ringing. She held it out to the girl who answered it.

“Hello?” Cordelia went back to working on her leg as she spoke, “Hi, mama… She’s cleaning my leg… I slid… But I was safe!” Cordelia laughed here and Scarlett grinned at her, “I miss you too, mama… I love you, mama. Big as the sky,” Cordelia was finished now and took the phone when her daughter held it out to her. She jumped down off of the counter and left the room.

“Hey, Mist,” She heard the woman sigh.

“I miss your voice and your face and your smile and your laugh,” Cordelia giggled and walked into her bedroom to sit on her bed, “I miss being able ta hold ya and kiss ya and I love ya so damn much.”

“I love you too, Misty. I miss you and all of those things too. We’ve never really been apart and now you have separation anxiety from our baby too.”

“Yes. I miss her little face so damn much,” Cordelia laughed and could practically hear the pout in her wife’s voice, “How bad is her leg?”

“She says she’s fine, but it’s pretty big road burn,” She heard the woman shifting, “It covers the front of her calf.”

“My poor baby. Kiss it better for me,” Cordelia giggled at that and looked up when her daughter walked into the room with her bunny in her arms and climbed up onto the bed beside her mother. She had changed into her pajamas and laid her head down in the woman’s lap.

“Do you want to tell mama goodnight?” The girl held her hand up and took the phone.

“Good night, mama… I love you too,” The phone was handed back and the girl was asleep within moments.

“She’s so precious. She just came in here and promptly fell asleep on me,” She heard Misty laugh, “I love you, Misty. Good night.”

“I love ya so much, Dee. Good night, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

“What do you want to do today, bug?” Scarlett looked up at her and shrugged, “Hmm. Do you want to go shopping with me?”

“Sure,” Cordelia smiled at her and leaned over to kiss the girl’s cheek.

“Alright. Go get dressed then.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was now walking through the mall with Scarlett beside her holding her hand. She was dressed adorably in little white ruffled shorts and a black tank top. Cordelia looked up and grinned for a moment before lifting the girl into her arms and walking into a store.

“Will you try something on for me?” Scarlett nodded confusedly to her mother and Cordelia picked up a little pink and white polka dotted sundress. She walked them over to the dressing room and allowed Scarlett to try it on by herself. She stepped out a moment later and Cordelia felt a smile spread across her face, “Do you like it?” Scarlett gave a small nod.

She changed back into her clothes and Cordelia paid for the dress before leaving the store. Scarlett took her hand again and Cordelia smiled down at her, “Do you want to get some ice cream?” The girl nodded and Cordelia led them to the food court.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was Skyping with Misty that night. Scarlett had already gone to bed about an hour earlier and Cordelia was in her pajamas in her own bed, “I wanna be there for her game tomorrow.”

“I know you do, baby,” Misty pouted playfully at her and Cordelia laughed, “I miss you so much.”

“I miss ya too, Dee,” Cordelia grinned and opened her mouth to reply.

“Mama!” Cordelia looked at the screen before getting up and running into her daughter’s room. Scarlett was sat up in the bed crying and Cordelia pulled her into her arms, “Where’s mama?” Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows.

“She’s taking care of something, baby. Remember?” The girl shook her head and hugged Cordelia tightly.

“No, something happened. Something bad happened,” Cordelia could feel her daughter shaking and dropped kisses into her hair.

“Do you want to talk to mama? Would that help?” Scarlett nodded into her neck and Cordelia walked them back into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. Misty looked worried on the screen and Cordelia gestured to the girl.

“Baby girl?” Scarlett tensed for a moment and turned around in Cordelia’s lap to look at the screen, “What’s wrong, sweet pea?” Scarlett started crying again and Cordelia tightened her hold on her, “Hey, baby girl. It’s okay,” Cordelia could see her wife getting upset now and tried to soothe Scarlett as best as she could.

“See? She’s fine, baby girl. She’s okay,” Scarlett nodded and wiped at her face, “You’re fine right, Misty?” Misty nodded.

“I’m okay, baby girl. I’m all good. Are ya okay?” Scarlett nodded and leaned toward the screen, “I’m really okay, munchkin. I’d tell ya if I wasn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Cordelia shook her head at the whisper and pressed kisses to the side of the girl’s face.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s perfectly fine to be upset,” Scarlett finally nodded and Misty watched her eyes start to droop again.

“Good night, munchkin. I love ya so much,” The girl mumbled something that sounded like ‘Big as the sky.’ And Misty grinned widely. Cordelia gently laid her down in the bed next to her, “What did she say?”

“That something bad happened to you. I guess she had a pretty realistic nightmare,” Misty nodded and Cordelia watched tears well up in her eyes, “Hey, you wouldn’t let me cry when I was gone,” The swamp witch let out a small laugh and wiped at her eyes, “I love you, Misty.”

“I love ya, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke the next morning to Scarlett running her fingers over her face. She giggled as she opened her eyes and the girl smiled at her, “What are you doing, love bug?”

“You’re so pretty, mommy,” Cordelia felt her heart swell and pulled the girl into her arms.

“I love you so much. You’re even prettier, baby girl,” Scarlett laughed and Cordelia looked at the clock on the bedside table, “You better go get dressed for your game,” She nodded and slid down off of the bed. Cordelia watched her leave the room before getting up and stretching.

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett’s team was winning and Cordelia was in the bleachers watching her daughter pitch when her phone rang, “Aren’t you supposed to be working or something?”

“Yeah, as soon as the girls decide on which one of ‘em started it and tell me how it happened,” Cordelia laughed, “How’s it goin’?”

“They’re winning,” Cordelia watched Scarlett throw two strikes and grinned at her baby, “She’s doing really good,” She watched the third strike come in and the batter caught it just right. Her eyes went wide as the ball sailed towards her daughter and the last thing Misty heard was, “Oh no,” Before she hung the call up and ran for the dugout.

Tori had the girl off of the mound before Cordelia could even make it to the gate and instructed her girlfriend to take over for a moment. She carried Scarlett out of the gate and sat her down gently so Cordelia could look at her face.

“Baby, can you take your hand away for me,” Scarlett shook her head.

“Maybe I shouldn’t,” Cordelia raised her eyebrows and Scarlett shrugged before pulling her hand away from her face. Blood covered her hand and ran down her face onto her jersey. She heard one of the girls let out an “ew” from inside the dugout and grinned slightly.

“Oh my God, baby girl,” Tori had left them moments earlier and returned with paper towels and an ice pack.

“Jeez, Red,” Cordelia took the napkins and held them gently to her daughter’s face. The ball had caught the side of her nose and her right cheekbone was also bruising quickly. Cordelia pulled the paper towels back and grimaced.

“We get to go back to the hospital,” She heard her daughter groan and got up to pick her up gently.

“Keep me updated please?” Cordelia just nodded to her daughter’s coach before leaving the stadium.

oooOOooOOooo

They’d gotten Scarlett in quickly after Cordelia had walked them into the ER. She was just finishing her x-rays and the doctor promised to be back as soon as possible, “That was so brave, bug. I would have been crying like crazy,” Her daughter laughed before grimacing when she shifted her face the wrong way. Cordelia pulled her phone out a groaned, “I have thirteen missed calls from your mama.”

“Why?”

“Because I was on the phone with her when you got hit and I sort of just hung up,” Scarlett giggled and Cordelia looked down at the device, “This isn’t going to be fun.”

“Video call her,” Cordelia looked at her for a moment and her daughter nodded before shifting so only the left side of her face was visible to the phone camera.

“Cordelia! What happened? Why’d ya facetime me? Why are ya in the hospital? Is she okay?” Cordelia nodded and shifted the phone so Scarlett was in view, “Oh thank God. Why’d ya end the call with “Oh no” then?” Scarlett laughed and turned her face, “Baby!”

“It’s okay, mama,” Misty looked like she was about to go crazy and Cordelia leaned in so the two of them were both in the shot.

“She took it like a champ,” Misty looked at her wide eyed and looked more closely at her daughter.

“Her nose is broken, Dee,” Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

“How could you possibly know that? You’re not even here and we haven’t gotten the x-rays back?” Misty rolled her eyes.

“I had my fair share of broken noses, Cordelia,” Cordelia bit her lip and nodded to her wife, “How’d that happen?”

“Line drive,” Misty scrunched her face up and the two of them heard someone speaking to her on the other end.

“I gotta go. Get that set and please don’t get hurt again. I love ya baby girl,” She hung up before the two of them could reply and Cordelia put her phone down before wrapping an arm around her daughter and running her fingers through the girl’s hair.

“Do you want anything?” Scarlett shook her head and leaned into her mother. They looked up when the doctor came back into the room and watched as she placed the x-rays on the screen so they could see them.

“Her nose is broken,” Cordelia smirked and the doctor continued, “And her right cheek bone is fractured pretty badly. Specifically the orbital rim which is the area just below the eye and beside the nose,” Scarlett’s eyes went wide, “I don’t know how she didn’t scream out and cry in pain to be honest,” Cordelia nodded, “I would say we could set the nose externally but that could cause shifting of the cheekbone. So we are going to set it when we perform the surgery to repair the cheek.”

“Surgery?” Cordelia felt Scarlett tense beside her and held her more tightly.

“Yes. It’s needed or the cheekbone won’t grow back correctly,” Cordelia nodded and looked down at her now worried daughter.

“Thank you,” She left the room and Cordelia sat up to look at Scarlett, “What’s going through your head, baby girl?”

“I don’t like needles or knives.”

oooOOooOOooo

They’d admitted her to a room and Cordelia was watching as she shifted nervously in the bed, “What would make you feel better, sweetheart?” Her heart was breaking at the thought of her daughter being scared and she wanted nothing more than to make her feel better.

“I don’t know,” Cordelia sighed and sat on the edge of the bed facing her daughter, “Benny,” Cordelia grinned and leaned forward to kiss her daughter’s forehead.

“I’ll be right back okay?” Scarlett nodded and Cordelia Transmutated out of the room. She came back a few moments later with a pair of the girl’s pajamas in her hands and the stuffed bunny that had been requested. She handed the girl her toy and sat the pajamas down, “I figured you might not want to wear the dress they give you," Scarlett nodded and leaned forward into her mother, “I’m going to text Tori and then we’ll call mama okay?”

“Okay,” Cordelia sent a text off to a very worried coach before calling her wife.

“Hello?”

“You were right, it’s broken,” She heard Misty sigh into the phone.

“Wait. It’s still broken? They haven’t set it back yet?” Scarlett grimaced and Cordelia pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Her cheekbone is fractured too and they have to surgically fix it so they’re going to do her nose at the same time,” Misty was quiet for a long moment, “Misty?”

“I’m gettin’ the next flight back. I fixed everythin’ about an hour ago,” Cordelia nodded, “Hang in there, munchkin. I’ll be there by tomorrow mornin’.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was in the bed with the girl in her arms the next morning when Misty came in the room. Cordelia looked up and into the worried eyes of her wife before holding her hand out. Misty approached the bed and grabbed it in her own before bending to kiss her softly.

“When are they doin’ it?” Cordelia looked at the sleeping and bruised face of her daughter.

“Around lunch time,” Misty nodded and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her daughter’s forehead, “She’s terrified, Mist,” Misty grimaced and sat down gently on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers through the girl’s hair gently and smiled when little blue eyes opened and looked up at her.

Scarlett sat up and hugged her with her little body and Misty held her tightly to her, “Hey, munchkin. I missed ya so much,” Scarlett nodded into her shoulder and crawled into her lap.

“I missed you too,” Misty dropped kisses into her hair and Cordelia rubbed her hand gently over the girl’s back. She grabbed her phone when it rang and answered it.

“Hello… I don’t think that’s going to happen, mother… We’re in the hospital… Scarlett has to have surgery… Mother? Fiona?” Cordelia looked at her phone and rolled her eyes, “She could have at least asked for a room number.”

oooOOooOOooo

Fiona came into the hospital room about an hour later with a large bag in her hand. Cordelia looked up at her amused, “How’d you get the room number?”

“Please, Delia. I was the Supreme at one point. I still hold a little leverage,” Cordelia just rolled her eyes and Scarlett grinned up at the woman as she neared the bed.

“Hi, grandma,” Fiona smiled down at her and handed her the bag, “Thanks,” She said this unsurely and Fiona nodded to her. She opened it and laughed as she pulled out stuffed animal after stuffed animal, “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank me for, sweetheart,” She looked back to her daughter who was looking at her with raised eyebrows, “What?”

“What’s she going to do with all of those?” Fiona shrugged.

“I don’t know. That’s for you to figure out,” Scarlett giggled and looked up when Misty walked into the room with her phone to her ear.

“Victoria.. Yeah, I pulled out the full name… Calm down… She’s fine… Yes, she’s fine… Yes, ya can come up here but ya should probably wait ‘til about two… Alright see ya then,” Misty hung up and looked over at her daughter, “Your coach is ridiculous.”

“I know.”

oooOOooOOooo

The nurses came in to get Scarlett and Misty was talking with her quietly while they got everything ready, “You’re gonna be just fine, sweet pea,” The girl nodded and looked over Misty’s shoulder at Cordelia.

“Mommy looks like she’s going to cry,” Misty laughed softly and nodded.

“Mommy’s probably goin’ ta cry,” Scarlett scrunched her little face up and motioned for Cordelia to come here. She walked over to her baby and Scarlett held her stuffed bunny out to her. Cordelia picked it up before looking at her in confusion.

“You look like you need this more than me,” Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes then and grinned widely at her baby. The nurses laughed and finished everything else before wheeling the girl out of the room. Misty looked over to her wife when they were gone and saw tears streaming down her face.

“Baby, she’s gonna be fine,” Cordelia nodded, “And ya have Benny,” She was trying hard not to laugh and Cordelia shot her a look, “Come on, darlin’ let’s get lunch.”

oooOOooOOooo

They were in her room when Scarlett was wheeled back in. The nurses left after making sure everything was fine and the two of them stood and made their way to the bed. Scarlett was still sleeping from the anesthetic and had a small bandage on her right cheek. Cordelia ran her fingers gently through her hair and bent to kiss her forehead.

“I love you so much, little one. Forever and with everything that I have,” She laid the bunny down next to the girl and Misty bent to kiss her forehead as well.

“I love ya too, baby girl. Always and forever as long, as I’m here and even after that.”


End file.
